


Hot Ones

by VihSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihSterek/pseuds/VihSterek
Summary: Stiles e Derek são conhecidos como o casal de "esquisitos", Jackson é infantil e todos finalmente percebem que Stiles e Derek são gostosos.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	Hot Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Eu literalmente escrevi isso agora, espero que alguém goste dessa budega.

Sério Jackson? Sério?

Esse tinha começado sendo mais um daqueles dias para eles.

Stiles acorda após muito esforço de seu pai, saí cambaleando até o banheiro onde encontra coragem para enfrentar mais uma aula de Harris. Descendo as escadas encontra seu pai na cozinha comendo, ele pega uma maçã e saí se despedindo com um "espero que esteja comendo aquela aveia ou teremos conversas nessa casa!"

Entra em seu tão amado jipe (que é um tanto quanto muito remendado) e segue a estrada até a casa de seu namorado, praticamente no meio da floresta.

Derek por sua vez acordou com seu tio Peter sendo invasivo e estranho, nada novo para ele. Disputa com Cora para ver quem entra no banheiro primeiro, e perde, é claro.

Se senta com sua mãe na mesa da cozinha e come seus cereais como o bom filho que é, escuta os gritos de Laura no andar de cima (provavelmente ela está gritando com Peter, nada novo, de novo).

"DER, CHEGUEI!"

E aí está seu namorado, barulhento como Stiles sempre foi e nunca deixará de ser.

"Mama Hale, tão linda como sempre."

"Bom dia também Stiles, já comeu querido?" Talia se preocupava com a alimentação de Stiles, oras, o garoto é rigoroso com a dieta de seu pai, mas se depender de si próprio passa o dia comendo esses malditos Doritos!

"Não se preocupe Mama Hale, já estou devidamente alimentado!" Ele se vira e dá um beijo em seu namorado sonolento.

"Vamos Derbeeeear, Harris é o primeiro horário e Deus sabe como esse homem odeia as minhas entranhas."

Os dois rapazes seguem até a escola absorvidos em sua disputa "Batman ou Superman?" Stiles suspira exasperado ao estacionar, ele ama Derek, mas o cara pode ser um pesadelo sempre que afirma que o Superman é melhor.

A escola é o de sempre, Harris passa cada momento de sua aula implicando com Stiles, Stiles passa o dia tentando não pular em Derek (aqueles malditos dentes de coelho e óculos fofos!).  
Derek e Stiles se beijam sempre que se encontram fora das salas de aula e sempre tem alguém para falar que eles são esquisitos, nerds e qualquer outra coisa que eles não se dão ao trabalho de escutar.

O problema é ao fim das aulas, Jackson aquele desgraçado!

Jackson por alguma razão acha que é engraçado os molhar quando estão perto do jipe, eles até escutam suspiros por parte dos alunos, mas se concentram mais na tarefa de chegarem ao jipe e não o molharem completamente.

Bem, eles falham nesse último.

No outro dia ao chegarem na escola por algum motivo desconhecido todos (não estou brincando, TODOS MESMO!) estão encarando eles. Derek se pergunta se tem algo na sua cara e Stiles até olha para ver se está mesmo usando suas calças ou o que for.

Durante o dia ambos acabam recebendo comentários por parte dos outros alunos.

"Você e Stilinski pensam em um trio?"  
"Como vocês mantêm tudo isso escondido? É um pecado!"

É durante o almoço que eles descobrem o motivo de tanto alvoroço.

Danny pergunta se eles não querem ir com ele até o Jungle e Stiles não se controla.

"Okay! Por que todo mundo está tão estranho conosco hoje? Por que VOCÊ, Danny, está falando conosco?"

"Sério Stilinski, Sério? Todo mundo quer um pedaço de vocês, obviamente."

"QUÊ?" Derek pergunta com a voz esganiçada.

É nesse momento que Danny lhes mostra uma foto tirada deles encharcados no Facebook e com diversos comentários sobre o abdômen e os músculos de ambos.  
Aparentemente todos perceberam ontem que o casal de "esquisitos" é gostoso.

Com essa nova informação ambos seguem para suas aulas restantes muito chocados e constrangidos.

Naquela noite, no quarto de Stiles embaixo dos lençóis, ambos dão risadas da infantilidade de Jackson e do alvoroço da escola, especialmente do treinador que passou o dia gritando com eles pelos corredores "BILINSKI! HALE! POR QUE DIABOS NÃO ESTÃO NO TIME?!".

**Author's Note:**

> Você também pode me encontrar no Wattpad, procure por "VihSterek".


End file.
